


Smile

by orphan_account



Series: Lams one shots I wrote at like 2 AM [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed John Laurens, Guns, M/M, Sad, Slight fluff, Smile, Songfic, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Zombie Apocalypse, based off the zombie song, non binary lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex sacrifices himself for everyone in the gang. John never gets over it, but he can begin to heal. Especially if Alex suddenly can talk, even though he's a zombie.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Lams one shots I wrote at like 2 AM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563010
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> SOME EXPLANATIONS****  
> X is the term they use for when the escape route is covered with zombies  
> Z is a zombie (w0w bet you didn't know that lmao)
> 
> also I made myself cry once again yAy  
> but its not as sad as i planned lmao

It was all so fast. One minute, I was lazily holding Alexander, stroking his head thoughtfully, and then the next we were being woken by Peggy, being told we were under an ambush. Alex tossed me my bag, and I shot him a grateful smile. He sang quietly under his breath, trying to keep his panic at bay. “Smile, the worst is yet to come, we’ll be lucky if we ever see the sun. Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while, but the future is forgiven, so smile.” He kept singing, gathering supplies and planning escape routes. I rushed over to the nearest window, and saw a huge swarm of Zs approaching us. “X!” I called out, hoping someone would call clear out soon. “X!” Maria called, followed by several other “X!”s. We’re stuck. 

George started giving out orders, mostly at Laf, and they could barely keep up. Goerge is obviously freaking them out more, and it takes George a minute to realize this, but when he does, he is apologizing to them, stopping the evacuation process completely. If everyone wasn’t about to die, it would have been cute. But, then the Zs are banging on the door, and everything is lost besides that. I force myself around in the group, looking for Alex. 

“Babe!” I call out when I finally see him. “Arms up, we’re gonna be running and I can’t have you binding while running.” Alex grumbled angrily, but gives me his binder. Everyone is silenced by the door falling off it’s hinges downstairs. Panic filled everyone, and our already frantic pace picked up. Zs flooded the bottom floor, destroying anything in their path. Alex, Hercules, and I pulled out our guns, shooting as many as possible. It was not going to be enough. When Eliza started crying, everyone accepted our fates. Until, Alex dropped his gun.

“What are you doing?” I asked, praying that I was wrong. Alex gave me a sad smile, and gave me his backpack. He fiddled with the ring I gave him for his last birthday, and stood on the railing. 

“Alex!” Angelica screamed, trying to talk some sense into him. Alex grabbed my face. He gave me a kiss, The Kiss, sealing all our love and passion in one moment. Tears freely flowed down my face as I tried to pull him down with me. 

“You were enough. Smile, baby. I’ll see you on the other side.” Alex breathed against my lips. Then, he let go of my shirt, and fell. He was smiling, and looked more peaceful than I’ve ever seen him. Someone grabbed me, and pulled me out of the house. Alex gave us the distraction we needed to escape. He saved everyone. Except for me, because I’m nothing without him. 

1 year later

I guess losing Alex was the final straw. At least, that’s when Herc said I truly lost myself. Because, when everything started, (more like ended), I had Alex. It didn’t really matter that there was no hope, as long as I had him. Now, I’ve become just like everyone else. A shell of the person I used to be. I sat on the edge of the building we were stationed at, swinging my legs. 

I pulled one of his old love notes for me out of my pocket. It already had tear stains on it, but I like to feel his presence through his words. After a few minutes of that, I threw my bag over my shoulder, and went back inside. Herc and Laf were making out on the couch, something they tried to hide from me. I guess they didn’t want to cause me more pain than I already was in, but it really didn’t hurt all that bad. Their love reminded me of the good times with him, that Alex is waiting for me. That helps me heal. 

“John! You’re up for patrol!” Peggy called, and I pulled myself to the front of the building. James and Thomas were waiting there for me, talking quietly under their breaths. I cleared my throat, and they jumped up straight. “Let's get this over with,” I mumbled, grabbing a rifle. Thomas narrowed his eyes, but grabbed a rifle nonetheless. We walked around for a minute, nothing but silence between me and them. Then, James quietly said, “I’m still sorry about Alex.”

I stopped walking, and stared at him. “He was a prick, but he really loved you.” I nodded weakly, picking back up. We found a random restaurant, Omakase Burger, and we cautiously went inside. We grabbed anything we could eat or use, and I went in the back. My rifle clattered to the floor. The Z looked at me, but made no move to come near me. It stood there, it’s eye blinking at me softly, as though it recognized me. Because, I recognized it. “Alex,” I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

James and Thomas came running in, probably at the sound of my gun hitting the ground, and froze. I slowly made my way towards him, my hand out in front of me. James reached for his walkie, and Thomas raised his gun to finish the Z, no Alex, off, but I yelled, “Stop!” before anything else could happen. Thomas froze, but James didn’t. He began blabbering into the walkie, but I wasn’t paying attention to him.  
Alex had cocked his head slightly, then started making noises. Thomas moved to shoot him, but I held up my other hand at him. Alex’s babbling started to sound… coherent? “Jho- Jo- Jhon… John..” Madison stopped talking, his eyes wide. Thomas sat there blinking, as if he hadn’t heard correctly. I stared at him, a smile forming on my face. “John!” He said again, his voice completely normal. He moved toward me, but stopped when I stumbled back. “Oh, right…. I’m still a Z…” He said, trailing off. 

“James? You there?” Laf’s panicked voice came over the phone. James could only mutter out, “Holy shit, it talks.” Thomas didn’t lower his gun, much to my annoyance, but one hand grabbed his boyfriends. “You’re seeing this, too, right?” Thomas muttered, his eyes never leaving Alex. “What?” Laf asked, confusion in their voice. “Alex… Z Alex… is talking, and recognises us.” James finally said. Alex shifted a little awkwardly, then said, “It was like waking up from a really intense dream. I just saw John, and now I’m back to normal? I’m not sure, but tell dad I say hi.” John was a second away from running and jumping into Alex’s arms, and kissing him, but he resisted. Laf muttered something in French, but Alex was right there in front of him. “Also, uh… do you have my binder, by any chance?” I smiled, and gave him a light hug. He, surprisingly, didn’t even seem to want to bite me, and Thomas told Laf, “Yeah, he’s back to normal.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want like a series of this or something, tell me in the comments :))) Also I am taking requests for fics and such :)))


End file.
